This invention relates to display panels, and particularly to connector assemblies for securing display panels in a coplanar relationship. The invention is especially applicable to the temporary erection of display panels into a partition at a trade show, exhibition, or entertainment event where it is desired to section or subdivide different areas or zones in a large building.
Prior to the present invention various connector assemblies have been devised for connecting panels or structural components together in a removable fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,338, issued to M. Wilson et al., shows a display panel arrangement wherein the panel edges are formed by metal extrusions that form slots. The panels are connected together by elongated connector bars that are slidably inserted into the slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,643, issued to W. Wittler, discloses plastic-coated Styrofoam panels that are connected by interlocking connector strips extending along the panel edges. A bead on one connector strip interlocks with a groove on the mating strip as a snap fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,641, issued to D. Schlueter, discloses elastic cords and rigid connector rods extending through tubular inserts embedded within display panels, whereby the elastic cords and connector rods hold the panels in upright positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,159, issued to S. Lichtor, shows detachable wall (or ceiling) panels attachable to the building surface by clip mechanisms that run along the panel edges. In some cases the clip mechanism comprises a connector strip spanning the edges of two abutting panels, an apertured strip embedded in the building surface, and a threaded bolt extending between the two strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,559, issued to M. Mathow, discloses panel connector strips having right angled surfaces abutting the side and end edges of each panel, and clamping elements spaced along the connector strip for retaining the connector on each panel. A clamping screw extends through each clamping element into a threaded hole in the associated connector strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,235, issued to A. Jenni, shows an upstanding pillar having slots therein adapted to receive connectors carried by vertical partitions. The pillar can be formed by four angle members having protruding ribs that form spacers. The protruding ribs form radial slots in the pillar surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,521, issued to J. Heitholt, shows a connector for structural bodies that are to be joined together in a precise relationship. The connector comprises a connector body having an axis and a number of pins or flanges extending away from said axis. The structural bodies have holes or slots adapted to fit onto the pins or flanges to establish a connection between the connector and each structural body.
The present invention is concerned with a connector assembly for temporarily connecting an array of panels together in coplanar relationship to build a partition. The connector assembly can be used to extend the panel area either vertically or horizontally, i.e. to increase the height of a partition and/or the length of the partition, as required for different situations.
In a preferred form of the invention, the connector assembly comprises first and second clamping disks adapted to engage flatwise against major surfaces of the panels. A clamping screw extends through the disks for drawing them toward each other so as to exert compressive forces on the panels. The connector assembly can be quickly and easily applied to the panels, without drilling holes in the panels or otherwise altering the panels to accomplish the panel-connection process.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.